Murphys' Law
by Izaria
Summary: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong...so lets just say...Mari's having an...unpleasant day.
_**So the other day I hurt my toe. So to save myself a little embarrassment for how I did it…I wrote this. Basically everything is exactly what happened more or less. If you want more details just ask. Please comment, I would love to hear from you guys! Also I don't own Miraculous Ladybug nor any of its characters. They belong to wonderful Hawkdaddy. Proceed. Also when I wrote this I was (kinda still am) hopped up on pain med…since..well my nail did rip off…. So if there is any mistakes or its just weird…please be kind…enjoy.**_

It was a pretty normal afternoon when Marinette went home for lunch like she did every day. She came through the bakery, kissed her papa hello and stole a cookie to give to Tikki. She ran up the stairs laughing as she dodged a sugar covered towel.

"Here Tikki, chocolate chip." She said, slipping the cookie into her purse.

"Yum! My favorite! Thanks Marinette!" The sweets obsessed kwami chirped back excitedly as she munched on her snack.

"Hehe, no problem Tikki." She giggled as she opened the door to her family's home instantly smelling her favorite stew coming from the kitchen. Her mother smiled at her in greeting as she finished up lunch for them.

"Hello dear, how was school?" She asked, switching off the stove to hug her daughter.

"Hey mama, and amazing! You will never guess what happened!" Marine practically squealed into her mother's ear. Her legs doing a little happy dance, her body was all but buzzing with joy.

"OH goodness! Judging by your smile I'm guessing it has something to do with that boy who's pictures are all across your wall?" She laughed at her daughters antics as she started pouring the stew into some bowls for the two of them.

"Yup! Apparently Adrien's dad gave him tickets to see the new Avengers movie that's coming out and he invited , Nino, Alya, and I to go with him!" She shrieked collapsing onto the table in content. "This is the best day ever." She sighed in happiness as she sat back up to start eating.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you dear. Not to dampen the mood but after you finish can you help me bring in today's ingredients from the delivery truck?" She asked Marinette she was finishing her own bowel.

"No problem mama, nothing can get me down today!" She said back as she got up to put their dishes in to sink.

" Oh thank you honey. Don't forget to put on your steel toe shoes, especially for those heavy loads!" She called to her as Marinette raced up to her room.

"Okay!" She heard from the trap door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Last load!" Mari called back as she was handed the last sack of flour from the delivery man. "Thank you again Sir!" She smiled at him as she lifted to sack for a better hold.

"No, thank you Miss Mari. Now be careful going back ing, that flour is heavy." He warned her as he locked up the back and mover to get going.

"Yes sir." She saluted back as she brought the bag into the bakery, thankful once again for ladybugs strength. "Here's the last bag of flour mama!" She said as she held bag in front of her mother.

"Thank you again honey! Oh you better hurry and put that down, your going to be late!" She told her as she rushed to put her own bag into their storage room.

"It's fine mama," Mari said as she slipped off her shoe with her left foot, "I've got time." She said before starting on her left shoe.

Her mother was about to reply back when she heard a loud cry from behind her.

"Ow!" Mari shouted as she looked at her right toe in pain.

"Marinette!" Her mother yelled in concern as she looked at her daughters toe, it had a crack in the toenail.

"It's fine mama, it-" She cut off as she realized her toe started to change from pink to red.

"Oh dear, what did you do?" Her mother asked as Mari's toe changed to purple, blood starting to pour out the sides.

"Take me to the hospital. Now." Mari said in a calm voice as she started to hop her way to their car, Sabine following after her after she got her keys and wallet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette was shaking by the time her mother got in the car, already on the verge of hysteria.

"Mama, oh my God, it's purple! Mom hurry up, it's bleeding! Oh my gosh it's numb. What if I lose my toe! You can't balance without your toes! My balance is going to be all off and I won't be able to stand straight anymore! And- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING MAMA?!" She exclaimed as she took a break from her hysterics and looked to see her mother laughing at her.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, it's just… how did this happen?! You were taking off your shoe!" Sabine giggled as she started driving to the nearest emergency room.

"Mama! This is not funny! I could lose my toe! I won't be able to stand up anymore!" Mari cried as she tried not to look at her foot, tears pricking the edges of her eyes as she tried to calm dow.

"Oh dear, youre being silly. You're not going to lose your toe." She laughed again as she turned a corner. Marinette sighed in relief right before her mother destroyed it.

"Maybe just the toenail."

"What?!" Marinette tried to breath again as she whipped out her phone, tapping on Alya's picture before she tapped the camera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alya was sitting in class as she waited for the teacher to arrive and her best friend to run in after her, late as always.

She had just waved him to Nino and Adrien before she felt a buzz from her phone.

"Is that Mari? Late again?" Nino asked as he turned to look at the blogger.

"Yup, oh she even sent a video."She said surprised as she pressed play. A sheepish and teary eyed Marinette pouted at her.

"So I did something dumb and my mother won't stop laughing at me." Switching her phone to show Sabine laughing behind her hand before it went back to Marinette before it ended.

"Well that was weird." She said to the two boys as they had the same curious looks on their faces.

"Why is her mom driving her? Isn't her house across the street?" Adrien's asked, an eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"Exactly! Let me-" She stopped as her phone received another message, a picture. Tapping it she saw it was a picture of a toe, purple with blood coming out of its sides.

"OH MY GOD MARINETTE !" She screamed before texting back worried for her friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well as you can see, Her toenail had a crack in it, so when she went to take off her shoe, we'll it got snagged and ripped half the nail off a bit." The doctor was explain to them as a nurse was cleaning the toe and putting gauze around it.

"So I won't lose it? And I don't need a shot were I got hurt?" Mari asked a little wary.

"No, no. Fortunately it was only half the nail, this gives it a chance to reattach itself together. Should take about a few months to get better." He said as he left to get her release forms and medication prescription for the pain.

"Oh thank god." Marinette sighed, falling back into the hospital bed, pouting again as she heard her mom laughing as she talked to her father.

"Does this mean no movie?" She heard Tikki whispered back before she hid again as the nurse came back to wrap her foot in a "special shoe".

"Ugggghhhh" She groaned as put her face in her hands, hoping to stay this day over again. Her mother giggling again at her daughters dramtics.

It was not a good ending to a good day.


End file.
